Control of a company's Information Technology (IT) enterprise configuration is valuable not only for logistical reasons, but also for regulatory reasons, including in the areas of enterprise security, regulatory compliance, and change management. A significant aspect of such configuration control may include, for example, controlling what code can run, controlling what parts of the software set are allowed to change under what circumstances, and observing and logging what modifications are made to the code of one or more systems in the enterprise.